<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hollow look by FernShaw</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348566">A Hollow look</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw'>FernShaw</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lacenet week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Lace is here to save the situation ONCE AGAIN, Basically, F/F, Hornet fucked up, Hurt/Comfort, Pain, Scars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernShaw/pseuds/FernShaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hornet wakes up in pain and quickly understand that ... Something is wrong</p><p>Lacenet week 2020 Day 2 :Shattered</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hornet/Lace (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lacenet week [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hollow look</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hornet's mind was incredibly blurry when she woke up. She didn't know where she was, why was she here and most of all ... Why did everything hurt so much ? She felt like every single part of her body was painful. She felt like she didn't have any energy left in her body, only the pain was keeping her from going back to her dreamless sleep. </p><p>"Finally awake, huh ?"</p><p>Hornet didn't recognize who did this voice belonged to, nor who could've been with her like that. She barely understood the meaning of the words to be fair. She simply moaned as a response, unable to form words with such a lost mind. </p><p>"You barely got out of it alive ... To be honest, they weren't really gentle with you. It took me a while to make sure your life wasn't in danger anymore. Seriously Hornet, do you actually enjoy seeing me stressed out ? Being the cruel one was like ... My thing."</p><p>"What ... Happened ?"</p><p>Hornet understood half of the words the person said, but she still had this idea in mind. She wanted to know what happened exactly. Maybe hearing something like that would make her head go cleaner. </p><p>"Mmmh ... You don't remember huh ? How nice. Not only I have to get you out of there but I also have to remind you of everything."</p><p>No answer. </p><p>"You decided to go to the citadel despite my warnings and Seth's and you got into trouble there. They not only won against you but actively tried to make you suffer and when I arrived, I had no idea of if you were even breathing properly. So not only you had me, the most wanted criminal or all of Pharloom, go into the place where everyone is against me, but you also had me to keep you alive and get out of here without me being caught... I swear Hornet, I love you, but if you ever do that again I'll keep your needle and won't let you get a weapon ever again."</p><p>"L...ace ?"</p><p>The white bug snorted and slowly approached the smolder with a grin. </p><p>"Well, you took your time to recognize me. Yup, that's me, Lace, your rival, delicious and yada yada. Now tell me. Will you stay nice and tranquil while I'll try to get you back on your feet or will I have to ask Shakra to look out for you to be sure you'll stay in bed, mmmh ?"</p><p>"I'll ... Stay."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Lace sat next to Hornet's bed and slowly rubbed her fingers on the spider's head, which made her shiver. Something felt wrong with her head. It hurt but ... Even more than the rest of her body.</p><p>"You know Hornet ... I'm not here to be 'against you' or something. I care, I truly do. And what you did a few days ago ... It scared me. I don't know how would've reacted if I found you being in more than one piece back there. Do please ... No matter how reckless you are, try to stay safe ... If it's not for you, do it for me. I can't take that you're putting yourself in danger like that all the time. It's scary."</p><p>Hornet grunts and rubs her head against Lace's chest. Once again, it hurts. But the need for affection is too big to care. </p><p>"Lace... Why does it hurt so much ? My ...head..."</p><p>Lace sighs and gets up. She knew this would have to happen. She takes a mirror and does her best to put in a way that is easy for Hornet to see. And what she sees is ... A shattered shell. Her head's exosqueletons is completely destroyed, it has cracks everywhere. And something seems obvious ... Thoses broken parts won't heal. It'll leave scars. </p><p>" I did my best for everything but ... I'm pretty that no doctor in theses lands could repair your face. It'll probably stay like that. Forever."</p><p>Hornet closes her eyes and sigh. That was for all of the times she was reckless and didn't get a lesson. <br/>She wasn't feeling too bad about it. It didn't look that bad. It reminded her of her sibling. <br/>Still this was the mark of her defeat. She would be shattered ... Forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>